The Avatar Family
by brittany101
Summary: Kataang, Aang and Katara have a teenage girl named Momo, who dose something that will stay with her for the rest of her life she killed her own baby sister. read and find out how Momo,Katara, and Aang will make it though life! R&R PLZ may get a littlemon


Ch-1 A mother's heartbrake

"swing swing in the apple tree, swing swing in the apple that bows to me.." a little girl sang this song that her mother teach her.

"MOMO.....MOMO dinner is ready" katara yelled for her child.

Aang walked in to see his loving wife setting the table for dinner and smiled. Thinking of all the years that have gone by, after all that has happen she still looked the same from that day she pulled him from the ice. He walked over to her and started to tickle her sides alittle, katara moaned alittle but fastly stop and wiped hands away.

"So whats for dinner my love?" Aang asked

"Ooh some stew and....." just then Katara and Aang sighed after hearing there babies scream for their mother.

"Can you get momo her's and i'll go feed the twins" Katara was very happy to be a mother but some times it made her mad and upset but she had to do a mothers job

:Katara in the twins room:

Katara walked in the babies room with a smiles and went to work on feeding her babies.

Mai and Fai were only two months old but Katara still felt like it was yesterday that she gave birth to her childern.

Katara started singing to her to very hungery babies that were getting there fill of breast milk "winter, spring, summer, and fall. four seasons, four loves" Katara stopped to think about the song ' i feel like that song has a mean that i don't understand' but with that thought she went back to feeding her little love bugs.

:Aang and Momo at the dinner table:

"Is it good Momo?" Aang asked with a smile

"No it dosen't taste right" Momo had a very sour look on her face

Just then Aang took a bit of the stew, she was right the stew tasted like hell.

Momo asked,"Where's mama?"

"Taking cae of your sister's... why?"

"Ooh I see she dosen't have time for US now" Momo was getting very mad and she was putting her angry out on her mother and the twins

"Momo you know your mother is very busy...... you she has to do alot around here" Aang was trying to make her think about what her mother really had to do to keep up with them and the houes.

"I DON"T CARE" Momo scream and stood up on her chair

"MOMO DOWN NOOWW or...."Aang was to a lose, he was the kinda of father that yelling at her made him feel really bad about himself

"OR WHAT YOU AND MOM WILL GO HAVE MORE BABIES TO REPLACE ME WITH"

Aang was getting upset now and he know that momo didn't mean a word she was saying.

"WHAT WORNG DAD THINKING OF THERE NAM...." just then she was cut off by katara holding Mai and Fai in her arms

"Whats going on down here?" katara was worried that Momo was starting something again about airbending or something

"will talk about this later ok hun?" Aang said standing up to take the babies where katara could eat her dinner

just then momo stood up and yelled "I HATE YOU AND THIS PLACE" Momo ran out of the room pushing katara and the babies into the wall with an air blast. Aang rush to katara side but stopped when he sceen blood on the floor.

2 hours later -

Katara slow came to and looked around to see what but there was nothing. She slowly got up to hear some one crying just then she sceen aang holding something small in his arms, she ran to see what it was but she stopped to see only mai in the play pen. she feel to the floor and told herself ' it can't be'. Aang heared katara and slowly put the small blaket on the bed. Katara just looked at Aang and asked with tears welling in her eye's "Where's fai.... tell me where my baby is PLEASE?" Aang helped his wife over to the bed that fai's little body was "What happen?" katara asked trying not to cry but a mothers heartbrake can't be helped

Aang frowned and he didn't wanna tell her the Momo killed her own sister. "Mo....o......mom.......momo" he whisped.

Katara's eye wided to think that Momo would kill her own sister but katara passed out again before she could say anything


End file.
